my guide to youtube
by dauntlessgirl 23
Summary: Annabeth is new to YouTube, but when she meets the Half-Bloods her life changes dramaticaly
1. Chapter 1

"Hey what's up you guys, its Annabeth." I told the camera.

I was really new to the whole YouTube thing. she had started on YouTube by watching people like, Thalia and Jason Grace (vloggers and skit makers), Hazel Levesque (DIY and skit maker), Piper McLean (beauty guru and skit maker), Frank Zhang (same as Thalia and Jason), Leo Valdez (does how to videos and a skit maker), Calypso Sky (same as Leo), Nico Di Angelo (same as Thalia and Jason) then there was the one and only Percy Freaking Jackson, he was funny, he was handsome, but from what I could tell he was a jerk.

They were all a part of one big group called the half-bloods, they even had their own channel that had 6 million subscribers.

I could only dream of having that many subscribers.

"Today I'm going to be talking about things that guys don't understand about girls," I started to fidget in my chair, I did that when I got nervous. I don't know why but I want to impress the people that watch me… even though I don't know them, "guys don't understand that sometimes when we yell, we might actually be angry at them, but no they automatically think that were on our period," I went on talking about thing that annoy me about guys for about ten minutes,

"So if you guys enjoyed that video please give it a thumbs up, and if enjoy my channel please subscribe," I smiled and turned off my camera. And that my friends is how my career in YouTube started.

**½ a year later**

I was scrolling through my emails to see if anything happened while I was asleep, as always I had heaps, I always felt bad about not replying but I can't reply to 4 MILLION PEOPLE. It was a Wednesday so today was the day I had to post a video.

"Hey you guys what's up, im here today with the fabulous Bobby and Matthew Chase," the twins screamed and waved to the camera, "Matty tell them what we are doing today,"

"Well today we are going to be doing the sibling tag," Matt screamed

"Matt shush," I scolded "but you heard right folks, im going to be doing the sibling tag," I sigh

"Okay first question," Bobby read from my phone "Who is the oldest?"

"Okay well if your blind as a bat, then you obviously know that I am the oldest," I pointed out, "these two are only twelve," Matt grabbed the phone out of Bobby's hand,

"Okay what do you dislike about your siblings?" my hand shot up

"Ooh ooh pick me" I yelled "these two like to go through my underwear drawer and use my bras as hats," they laughed hard

"Umm," Bobby now scrolled through the questions "most memorable argument?"

"Umm well we have an argument every day, almost, but our most memorable," I tried to think "umm probably when Matty set my diary on fire, I didn't talk to both of them for a week,"

"Funniest memory?"

"When this dude here," I slapped Bobby on the chest "obvious though he was agile, so he jumps off of a bench about three meters, and he fell, so got a really nasty scar, right on his forehead," I lifted his hair to show the world his scar,

"Okay my turn," I grabbed the phone "have you ever liked one of my friends?" they both blushed beet red

"Thalia and Piper are pretty cool," I looked at them in horror, then at the camera

"You heard right folks! My brothers have crushes on Thalia Grace and Piper McLean," I scream as they tackled me.

As you probably heard, I am now friends with the half-bloods… well most of them, I haven't met the guys yet, but I am going to Vidcon with them on Monday, so I'm pretty happy with myself

"Okay guys that all for this video so thumbs up and subscribe" I smiled and turned off the camera, I had to pack, especially if my plane was leaving in about three hours. I was so excited, my whole week consisted of going to New York, making videos, meet and greets and hanging out with the Half-bloods.

My taxi arrived about ten minutes after I finished packing, I hugged the twins, Susan and dad goodbye.

We arrived at the airport just in time for my flight, I was sitting in economy class, I didn't have enough money for first class

A girl around fourteen ran up to me breathlessly "Oh my god your Annabeth Chase from your YouTube channel simply Annabeth," she gasped, I smiled, she started screaming.

"Can I have a picture?" she cried, I smiled and hugged her,

"Sure," she got out her phone and hugged me, she snapped a pic of us hugging and might have even posted it up on Instagram.

I was so glad that I had fans like mine, she ran away to her mom, smiling and screaming.

The plane ride was boring, that's all I could say, but apparently someone would be picking me up from terminal three.

I waited for half an hour for someone to come and get me, good thing Thalia gave me the address so I could call a taxi.

I arrived at the hotel, it was nice with really pretty architecture,

"Uhh where is the half-bloods room," I ask the lady at the desk,

"Nice try Hun,"

"What?"

"There is no way you're getting in there,"

"Uhh I was personally invited by Thalia Grace,"

"Nice try," she said "security," she screamed, just when I was about to be kicked out a Goth boy from haven saved me "hey hold up!" he yelled

"Don't worry Mr Di Angelo we have this under control," she smiled smugly, he turned to me

"Annabeth? Annabeth Chase right?" he furrowed his brows "where's Percy? He's supposed to be picking you up," he smiled

"Uhh yeah I'm Annabeth, friend of Thalia's, Percy didn't arrive," I sigh, he held out his hand for me to shake, but then realised that the security had me by my arms ready to drag me out

"Uhh let her go, she's with the half-bloods," he told the security guards, the lady at the desk looked crestfallen like we ruined her job, we walked away from the lobby and went into the lifts,

"Hey I'm Nico, Thalia's boyfriend," he smiled and shook my hand, he led me to the suite that they were staying in, I heard happy and excited shrieks/yelling coming from inside, we walked in,

"Annie!" Thalia shrieked,

"Beth!" Piper screamed

"Person I don't know!" a Latino boy yelled, they all cracked up including me even though I was trying to process everything, Thalia suddenly got confused,

"Where's Kelp Head," she looked at Nico for an answer,

"He didn't show up," he growled, they all groaned in frustration,

"Anyway, what's up, I'm Annabeth, from Simply Annabeth, how do you do," I smile, the first person to speak was the Latino boy,

"Hey I'm Leo, from the super-sized Mcshizzle,"

"Hey I'm Frank, from the klutz," a baby faced Asian man spoke up,

"Hey I'm Hazel, from witch girl," the African American girl smiled,

"Hey I'm Nico as you know, from Ghost king," Nico laughed,

"Hey I'm Jason, I share a channel with Thalia as you know, the daily graceless,"

"Hey I'm Calypso, from little miss sunshine,"

"And as you know I'm Piper, from Beauty Queen,"

"And I'm Percy, from a swimmers guide," I looked over at the doorway to see a beautiful green-eyed boy leaning on the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell Percy!" Thalia screamed,

"Yeah you were meant to pick up Annabeth from the airport," Nico defended

"She left before I could get to her!" he yell

"I was there for half an hour!" I didn't want to, but defended myself,

"Oh don't be a princess," he scoffed, I'd only been in New York for an hour and even I could tell, New York wasn't big enough for both of us, he rubbed his temple, "look I tried but traffic was a nightmare, one word rush hour,"

"Uhh that's two words seaweed brain," everyone looked at me quizzically, "ugh! I give up," I yelled sarcastically, I walked into my room to try and get some sleep, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep when I felt someone walk in,

"Do you always watch people while they sleep," I say tiredly, the figure jump about a foot in the air, then chuckled,

"Only when I feel I have an apology to make," I open my eyes and stare at the black haired boy,

"Go on,"

"Annabeth I'm I should have told Thalia about me being late, so I'm sorry wise girl," he smirked

"Wise girl?"

"Yeah because you seem smart and you're a girl,"

"I hope you know that's not an insult,"

"Well…" he started, but couldn't think of an insult, I giggled,

"Good night seaweed brain," I smile,

"Again, what is up with seaweed brain?"

"Your YouTube name is a swimmers guide, and you don't seem very bright, so therefore you have seaweed in your brain," I yawn, he pouts,

"You hurt me so, wise girl," he mocked

"Just shut up and let me sleep," I groan

"Someone's cranky," he teases

"Yes because someone hasn't slept in 23 hours," I retort, getting a little bit mad,

"Fine, just sleep then," he said in the same tone I was using,

"Fine I will," I said gritting my teeth slightly

"Then sleep,"

"I will when you leave." I said raising my voice slightly, he groaned and left.

"Annabeth! Wake up!" Thalia screeched, I groan and roll off the bed with a thud, "oww," I groan.

I heard laughing from the door, I flipped whoever it was,

"YouTube's 'gonna love this," Percy laughed, my head shot up, and in his hand he held his bright blue video camera

"Give me that," I scream, he ran away as fast as he could, but I ran at exactly the same pace, Thalia also had out her camera filming Percy and I running around the suite.

"Guys you've 'gotta see this," Thalia laughed to the others,

I had finally managed to tackle Percy and take the camera, but he flipped us over so he was on top, I was so mad I didn't even notice our position.

He had managed to pin my arms above my head, and take the camera,

"Don't you dare, Percy," I noticed I had used his real name instead of seaweed brain, he smirked picked up his camera and got off, I stood up my face a little pink from remembering the position we were just in.

I was watching a little YouTube because it was like six in the morning, when I stumble upon my face. Twice. Turns out Thalia took a video of Percy and I's little stunt. And posted it up on the internet.

Then to make things better Percy posted the video

"Jackson! Grace!" I screamed.

After I'd finished yelling at them both, we all decided to do a truth or dare video.

"What's up HB," Thalia and Jason screamed into the camera, that's what they called there fans the HB's like Half-Bloods, you get it.

"Today we will be doing truth or dare…" Jason smirked

"And we have a special guest, can you please welcome Annabeth Chase from simply Annabeth,"

"Okay let's get started," Leo yelled

"Okay so we tweeted out and asked for some truth or dares and you guys gave us heaps," Thalia scrolled through her phone,

"Okay, Piper truth or dare," Thalia smirked

"Uhh truth,"

"So who was your first crush?" Leo groaned

"Do I have to?" she whimpered

"Yes," Thalia said matter-of-factly

"His name was dylan," she spat, we laughed,

"Okay my turn," Piper said grinning manically, "Leo truth or dare,"

"Dare," he said confidently

"I dare you to kiss Jason for two minutes," she laughed, Leo and Jason both looked at Piper in horror,

After the time was up they both looked disgusted,

"Okay Annabeth, truth or dare," I had to think about this rationally, I mean this was Leo,

"Dare," I say slowly

"I dare you to," he looked at the phone to pick, "kiss the closest guy for one minute," to my luck Percy was sitting next to me, I gave Leo a pleading look, his eyes widen and shrugged helplessly.

I squeezed my eyes closed, grab Percy's collar and smash my lips to his, he relaxed into the kiss immediately relaxed into the kiss, his hands snaked around my waist. He started to kisses back.

And no this wasn't one of those stories where one simple kiss and I realised I was in love. No way, in hades. But I will admit I did like it.

I pulled back as soon as the time was up, Percy had a dazed look on his face like he had no idea what had just happened, then it hit me, Percy fricking Jackson was my first kiss.

After the game I decided to post a new video

"hey what's up you guys its Annabeth," I told the camera "and today I'm going to be telling you twenty five facts about me, number one, my fifth grade teacher Ms Minerva was my favourite teacher of all time, she actually enjoyed watching me act and all that so if you're watching Ms Minerva, you were awesome." I pointed at the camera

"Number two, I keep a diary. Number three, when I was little I drank apple juice, then I threw up, so my mom thought that I was allergic to apple juice, but turns out I was just sick, which sucked because I really love apple juice," I pouted "okay, number four, I have a mole on my lower back," I lifted up my shirt to show the camera "number five, I took sword fighting since I was five, I love it, number six, im scared of spiders," I shudder, I listed all the things about me "okay thank you guys for watching I have so much fun making these so please subscribe," I smiles and turn off the camera.

"You really thought you were allergic to apple juice!?" Percy exclaimed, I laughed

"I threw up after I drank it, you would to," I yelled in glee, he just laughed, I will admit Percy had been nicer ever since the kiss,

Not that I will admit that I liked it, but he has been nicer. He even made me his mom's famous blue cookies. They were good, beside from the fact he put hot sauce in them and posted my reaction up on YouTube.

Ever since the truth or dare game we got a lot of comments about how cute we were together. Then there were the haters, they gave me death threats and nasty comments but I don't pay attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy!" I screamed, I watched as the floatable mattress floated around the water,

"Yes wise girl?" Percy smirked, I gave him a death stare

"Get me out of here," I said deathly calm,

"But, wise girl, what's the fun in that?" he laughed

"Percy!" I screamed, I checked my watch, it was three o'clock in the morning! "It is three in the god's damn morning,"

"Wow, you right wise girl," he paused like he was debating on whether or not to help me out "night," he turned around and walked inside, I screamed in frustration. I didn't have a choice, I slowly slipped off the mattress and into the hypothermic water. I whimpered and swam to the edge of the pool.

I sat on the couch my teeth chattering and shivering, Frank handed me a cup of what they called nectar, and it was basically hot chocolate with chocolate liquor mixed in, it was actually pretty good,

"Percy what the hell, the pool isn't exactly the warmest and it's three in the morning," Hazel said with disappointment coating her voice, it was very motherly,

"Hazel, it was a joke," Percy argued

"Well it wasn't funny to find Annabeth at my door asking for new PJ's, they don't even fit her," Piper exclaimed, pointing at my now to small pyjamas.

Thalia walked out of her bedroom to find us all sitting on the couch, she automatically walked back into her room.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled "why?!" she screamed

"It was a god's damn joke," he yelled "I'm sorry okay," he scoffed, Thalia rubbed her temples tiredly,

"Well Annabeth now, has no where to stay, so lucky you Perce, she's staying with you," my eyes widen,

"b-but," I stutter

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but Percy is the only one who isn't rooming with anyone," she sighed,

"But, but she's a girl," he put more shock in his voice on the word girl,

"Yes she is, kelp head," she said like she was talking to a three year old "she doesn't have cooties," I snickered remembering in 3rd grade when all the guys thought all the girls have cooties.

I brought in my suitcase and bathroom stuff into Percy's room, who was currently lounging on the bed,

"So who's taking the bed?" I asked awkwardly, he shrugs,

"I don't care,"

"Okay, well, we need to decide this," he just shrugged

"Like I said, I don't care," I flopped onto the bed

"Okay, well I'm going get changed and then go to sleep," I walked into the bathroom and got changed into an oversized tee-shirt and track pants, then threw my hair up into a messy bun.

I laid down on the bed and rolled over so I wasn't facing Percy, I started to fall asleep,

"Night Wise Girl," Percy mumbled tiredly,

"Night Seaweed Brain" I mumbled back.

I woke up to the sound of someone filming,

"So guys I'm going to tell you strange but attractive things that girls do," Percy told the camera "it's so cute when girls wear like old PJ's, like sweaters and track pants, its just ugh, so cute, I don't even care if you think you look weird its cute," he raised an eyebrow at the camera,

"I like it when girls have a weird laugh, it's just so sexy," he did strange hand gestures

"I love it when girls are outgoing and like to try new things," he smirked at the camera

"I love it when girls wear my shirts, I'm not sure if its just oversized clothes in general or weather its just my clothes but, I just like find it so sexy, like I don't mean raid my closet and steal all my clothes, but I mean like if I see you in my jacket I will melt" he hugs himself weirdly

"I love it when girls wear glasses instead of contacts, they just looks, oh gods," he threw his head back,

"I love it when girls have a special talent, its just so," he cut off at the end of that just to close his eyes and collect himself,

"And I think this is so cute but, I've slept close to my crush before, this is not weird but when she's asleep she twitches and its so cute just like, ugh, like one time she full on horse kicked me, but like, one time she nudged me, ugh" he laughed "and you will never know who I like, so suck it," he poked his tongue out at the camera, "okay bye guys I'll see you later," he turned the camera off.

I started slow clapping,

"Way to go Seaweed Brain," he spun on his heel "this shows you can actually create a video clip,"

He gave me a sarcastic glare,

"Ha-ha very funny wise girl,"

"Well I thought so,"

"Wise girl I'm running out of ideas for a video, so wanna do a collab?" I shrugged,

"Why not,"

"Wanna film it now, the others are at the buffet and won't be back for an hour or so,"

"Yup sure," he started to set up his camera,

"Hey wise girl, turn on the lights," he pointed to the bright lights in the corner of the room, I flicked the switch,

"Wanna do the girlfriend tag," he whispered,

"Uhh why?" I blushed

"Oh like you know, to trick them," I blushed

"You know what, why not," I shrugged,

"Then we need t-shirts," he smirked.

After about an hour of ordering t-shirts from the lobby we had shirts that said, if found please return to her, and mine read, I am her.

"Hello you guys and today we will be doing the girlfriend tag," I clapped slightly,

"Okay let's get started, umm where did we meet,"

"Uhh we met here actually, I always watched her channel and I liked it but face to face we met here," he said, I felt my cheek grow hot,

"Uhh what was your first impression of me?"

"Uhh well, I thought you were, cute funny and a little uptight," he smirked

"Do I have a weird obsessions, if so what is it?" he smirked

"Architecture,"

"What was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Your eyes they were really grey,"

"What is one food I do not like?"

"Uhh I don't know!" he exclaimed, ha I stumped him,

"Uhh olives?" I looked at him in horror,

"I love olives!"

"Well I'm sorry!" he replied sarcastically

"Do we have any nicknames for each other?"

"Yes we do, I call her wise girl and she calls me seaweed brain," he grinned at the camera,

"When was our first kiss," I looked him in the eyes and he blushed

"Uhh we actually had it in a game of truth or dare that you guys saw,"

"Uhh when did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Uhh last night?" he said it like it was a question, I giggled.

"Okay see you later guys, and subscribe to this wonderful lady," he smiled, I couldn't help but stare, he had the most beautiful eyes in the world.

I slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek, the look on his face was priceless he looked like he was going to the moon and back.

"See ya guys," he turned off the camera, "what was that wise girl," he yelled, not in an angry way.

After a few hour of posting the video, we had over a million likes and thousands of comments,

"perce come here," I yelled into the kitchen,

I was scrolling through the comments and stumble upon loads that said things like,

**Ship!**

**PERCABETH!**

**I SHIP IT! ** I laughed as percy read them aloud.

"what the hell is Percabeth?" Thalia laughed

"apparently our ship name?" Percy laughed

"yeah like thats ever gonna happen," I mutter


End file.
